


Closer

by WickedHonktraband



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Post Game, Xenobiology, horn play, idk what else to tag, nooks and bulges, random smut idk, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHonktraband/pseuds/WickedHonktraband
Summary: It wasn't hate, it wasn't pity. It wasn't anything really, just need that landed you in this arrangement.(random EriGam smut, they're pail buddies pretty much idk)





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't hate, it wasn't pity. It wasn't anything really, just need that landed you in this arrangement.

It'd been just an average day when it'd all started. Eridan had come over to talk to Rose, like he did weekly. The human woman had taken it upon herself to play therapist to anyone who asked for her help. She really was great, she'd helped you a lot in the last couple of sweeps, you were almost officially able to care for yourself now. It was all thanks to her and Kanaya's efforts.

You didn't think anything of it when Eridan had stuck around after his session, most people did. You just went back to prepping the ingredients for the cupcakes you were planning to bake. You heard Kanaya say something about going out a few minutes later, to get something. When you heard your named mentioned you popped your head around the corner.

"What's goin' on then sis?"

"Oh hey Gamzee, I was just telling Eridan here that he's welcome to stay here today if he'd like to, Rose and I are going out for groceries, you don't mind company while you're baking do you?" she inquired

"Nah sis, t's all good, Eribro is welcome to like chill and watch while I get my bake on, ain't no thing." 

She patted the seadweller's arm reassuringly. "See, I told you he'd be fine with it. He doesn't bite anymore Eridan."

The violet-blood walked shyly into the kitchen and took a seat at one of the stools near the counter. Fiddling with the rings on his hands nervously. You didn't blame him, you made almost everyone nervous for a good reason.

"So..uh...howw ya' been Gamzee? Livvin' with Rose and Kanaya h-howws that? Wwhat you been up to?"

You smiled softly, trying your best to seem casual and unassuming.  
"Been good motherfucker, real good! Rose is bitchtits at that therapizing shit, helped me a lot with all that shit. Jane taught me how ta' bake shit that ain't just sopor pie, I love it bro. Been workin' makin' cakes n' shit. Ya know just, livin, tryin ta' carry on. How's you?"

He shifted, seemingly put off by your upbeat energy. You did have a lot of it.  
"i'vve been..alright. It's hard..ya know...reconnecting wwith evveryone after...all the shit..I-I don't havve a lot of friends left. Rose does help, yes. She's vvery good at what she does, I agree."

You reach out, placing your hand on his arm sympathetically.

"I be understandin' bro, Rose, Kanaya and sometimes Jane be the only motherfuckers what want anythin' to do with all this mess." You motion up and down your body. "Ya' ain't gotta beat yourself up none for the past, just ya know, like try to be better, live for the future bro."

He scoffs. "You alwways wwere obnoxiously chipper." He strokes the hand you have resting on his arm absently.

You laugh. "I spent lots a time feelin' like I needed ta be punished for what I up and done. Lotsa time punishing myself, still feel that way. Weren't worth it tho bro, I ain't learn nothin' that way. Gotta be gentle with yourself motherfucker."

"Wwhat I wwant..no need, is someone to be gentle wwith me...I need contact."

He stands, pulling you closer. He's substantially shorter than you are now, but you've grown a lot since you quit the sopor. Highbloods were notoriously large and you were finally starting to show your lineage.

"Maybe...wwe could...help each other"

He pulls you down by the collar of your shit, pressing his lips to yours desperately. You get what he meant by contact now, why he's so lonely. He feels like you do, on your bad days, he needs to be loved.

You pull away, surprised. "I..uh...bro are you?....What are you tryin' ta' say? You wanna like, quad up with this motherfucker cause I ain't..."

He cuts you off "No! I...I'm sorry..I just..Look, you're fucking hot you knoww that right? And wwe're both not...wwe don't havve friends...or lovve interests..but wwe both havve needs...I knoww you're not...healthy.."

"Bro...so like you..you wanna pail me?" You're wearing a shit eating grin, he's hiding his face in shame.

"f-fuck...yes okay! Yes! Wwill you, Gamzee, be my friend and occasionally let me pail you?"

"Sure motherfucker. I don't see why not. That what Kan-sis was all nudgin' you about?"

His blush deepens, "y-yes..she and Rose havve noticed...they can hear you Gamzee.."

Your face goes blank, you're embarrassed. "I..uh..." You laugh. "Well fuck, I ain't realized them walls was so thin."

"I..I'vve been talking to Rose about..about similar issues...so she suggested.."

"That we fuck?"

"You're so obscene! She suggested that I see if you wwere on board and that wwe could help each other out!"

"Yeah, yeah motherfucker, I gets it."

You lean down looking in his violet eyes, you capture his lips in a soft kiss. He pulls you closer, wrapping his arms around your neck, running his tongue along your lips. You part them, letting him taste you, he sighs, you know you taste like sugar, you've been baking all day. He tastes like nicotine from the vaporizer he's replaced his cigarettes with, and vanilla, it must be the flavor he's using.

He wraps a hand in your hair and pulls, you moan audibly into his mouth, pressing your body into his. He breaks the kiss and yanks your head harshly sideways, sinking his sharp teeth into your bared neck. 

You cry out, "f-fuuuck yess..."  
He bites harder, your knees tremble, threatening to give way. Your nook pulses, your bulge is slipping from it's sheath, you're aroused as fuck. Maybe Rose was right to try and set this up..you had been rather insatiable lately.

You can feel his bulge wriggling beneath his pants against your body and it brings you back to the situation at hand . "Wwe should movve this...somewwhere privvate.."

You grab his arm and quickly lead him up the stairs to your block, no one should be able to hear or interrupt by coming home from shopping here.

The second the door is closed you're on him again, kissing and licking any exposed skin you can. You pin him beneath you, straddling his hips and grinding yourself on his clothed bulge.

"F-ffuuuck...G-Gamzee..Gamzee stop! Lemme get my fuckin clothes off!"

"I..sorry bro..I just..fuck"

You sit back, stripping your own clothing as quickly as you can, he follows suit, removing his shirt, starting on his pants.  
You lean back and spread your legs, your fingers finding the folds of your nook you spread it open. Genetic material dripping down your fingers. He stops mid de-pantsing and stares.

"I want that wrigglin, thick, slick bulge all up inside this swollen, soaked, sweet nook of mine..so bad motherfucker..Want you to pail me so fuckin' hard I walk funny for a perigee..."

You slip your fingers inside yourself as he watches, transfixed. You keep up the dirty talk, it seems like it excites him, motherfucker is practically drooling.

"You want that, don't ya bro? Wanna fill this sweet nook up so nice and fulla that disgusting, sticky slurry a yours, mmmm yeah ya' do..."

You bring your fingers to your lips, licking your own material from them seductively. You crawl to him, pulling his pants the rest of the way down his legs and throwing them to the floor. 

His breath hitches as you lower your head to his bulge, licking the underside gently and letting the tip curl around your fingers.

"f-fuck..fuck..Gamzee! You...you're so dirty..."

You moan against him, he takes that as a sign and curls his hands in your hair, getting more confident in his speech and actions.

"Y-yeaah...you like licking my bulge don't you, dirty little lowblood slut!" He pulls your hair, hard.

You squeak and moan deeply, he pulls your hair harder.

"I asked you a fuckin' question, slut!"

"Yeesssss..." you moan against him, you're so aroused, this is everything you've been fantasizing about while you pailed yourself.

He pulls you away, looking at you with a mix of lust and disgust.

"Turn the fuck ovver...ass up..showw me that wwet slutty nook!"

You oblige happily, flipping yourself onto all fours and raising your ass as high as you can, spreading your legs so he would be sure to have a nice view of your nook.

"Mmmmm...you look fuckin good like this Gam.." He runs a hand teasingly across your ass. "Fuckin...delicious evven.."

He strikes you hard and without warning. You gasp, your nook pulsing with need.

"Oh you like that do you? Figures you wwould, slut."

He strikes you again, and again, you loose count. You're a drooling, needy mess with your ass up in the air. You need him so bad.

"P-please motherfucker.."

Another swat, this time on your untouched cheek.

"Please wwhat, slut?"

"P-please..please pail me.."

He chuckles and you gasp, feeling his hands spread you wider.

"Gog Gamz...You're soaked, you...you're really into this aren't you?"

You're trembling, you need him inside you, like yesterday.

"y-yess...I-I fucking love it...pail me motherfucker, punish me...just..stop makin me fuckin' wait for it! Give me that fuckin' bulge!"

He lets your outburst slide and obliges, easing himself inside you painfully slowly. His hands locking your hips in place, making it impossible for you to rock back into him.

"tsktsk...someone needs to learn some patience."  
He breaths in your ear, he's almost fully inside you now. You can feel the smooth ridges of his bulge rubbing against the walls of your nook. The tip wriggling further inside you seeking your seedflap. When it finds it, your vision blurs and you cry out loudly.

"Sh-shit..Gam..F-fuuck..your nook is amazing..so fucking tight..so wet..f-fuck you're taking my wwhole bulge! s-so good!"  
He lavishes praise into your ears as he thrusts against you slowly, roughly. You're entranced by every little feeling, every movement, every ridge and cranny in your nook, so full, so hot, it feels so fucking good all you can do is pant and moan.

His grip on your hips loosens and you go wild, thrusting back against him, growling.

He's panting, his thrusts growing erratic, his claws digging into your thighs.

"Gam...Gamzee..I'm.."

You cut him off, "Fuckin do it bro...a-ahhh..fuckin..fill me up.."

His hands shake and he grips you roughly as he cums, his cold material hitting your heated insides makes you loose it. Your nook milks his bulge for every last drop. You rock slowly against him as you both ride out your orgasms.

He falls on top of you and you let yourself collapse to the bed. His bulge retreats back into its sheath as you both catch your breath.

"Fuck bro, that was the tits!" you're slipping your shirt back on, looking around for a towel to clean the mess between your thighs.

Eridan rolls his eyes at your comment. "Yes, that wwas..it wwas quite good."

He finishes pulling on his clothing as you put your pants back on.

"I...I'd like to keep this arrangement..if, if that wwould be alright with you Gamzee. Maybe once a wweek to start?"

You smile, hopping off the bed and stretching. The marks he left during your pailing ache, and you love it.

"Hells yeah motherfucker! the ol' chill and fill, honk!"

He groans, "You're horrible, you knoww that?"

You laugh as you make your way downstairs to finish the cupcakes you'd intended to bake hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

You're nervous. It'd been a few perigrees since your arrangement with Eridan had begun, and it had been good. He came by once a week for therapy with Rose, and then you'd hang out and talk, watch TV, just whatever. It always ended with pailing, but that was the arrangement and you couldn't complain about it. He could be a bit melodramatic, but all in all he was a good friend and you enjoyed his company a lot.

Tonight was the first night you were going to spend at the seadweller's place. It was Rose and Kanaya's wedding anniversary and they'd asked you polietly to vacate so they could have the house to themselves. You didn't mind, wicked sisters deserved whatever they wanted for putting up with your bullshit for so long.

You turned with your bags in hand and waved goodbye to your adopted "moms", wishing them a wicked night of fun.

"Don't be afraid Gamzee, you got this!" Rose yelled to you as they pull the car away. You force a smile, trying your best to believe her, you really don't feel like you've got this.

Turning to the door you take a deep breath, knocking lightly. It opens moments later, revealing your friend. He's smiling wide, it looks good on him.

"Hey Gamz! Wwelcome,come on in! I wwent shopping earlier, in case you wwanted to bake anything wwhile you're here."

You feel better knowing that he's just as nervous as you are, it was the only time he rambled on like that.

"Thanks bro! I hope it weren't no trouble or nothin'."

"Not at all, I wwant you to feel totally comfortable here."

You walk in and set your bags down by the couch, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Eridan, I really do appreciate like, the consideration."

He flushes, clearing his throat, absently tangling a hand in your long, thick hair.  
"So...uh..You wwanna just hang out in here? You wwanna order some food or something? Wwe could watch a movie?"

You smile, relaxing a little. "I'm down with whatever bro, food does sound good."

"Okay, pick out a movvie, I'm going to take your things to my room and order a pizza."

You take a seat on the couch, grabbing his remote and turning on the TV. 

"Sounds good motherfucker!"

He returns shortly and sits with you, you've picked some bizarre dark comedy to watch, it's alright. He only gets up when the food is delivered. You both eat and continue to half watch the movie, it's not really as funny as you had hoped.  
Your head has ended up laid in his lap, you're not really sure how. He's running his hands through your hair softly, it feels nice. His hand moves to trace the curve of one of your horns and you shiver.

"Hey Gamz?"

"Mmm?" You reply lazily, taking a hit of the joint you'd lit a few minutes before.

"You evver..uh...thought about..like, being tied up by these rings you'vve put trough your horns?"

A couple perigrees ago, a question like that would have made you blush, but you'd grown comfortable enough with the violet-blood to just answer him outright.

You exhale. "Uh..yeah actually, I has. Could be fun. You know me bro, I likes it a little rough." You look up at him with a sinister smile and ask whimsically. "Whhhyyyyy?"

He blushes, you think it's cute he still does that, considering all the lewd things you'd done together.

"Wwell...uh...I wwas..I wwas thinking about maybe trying it out? If you wwere dowwn."

You wiggle your eyebrows suggestively at him with the joint between your lips. "Ohohoho, I see what's up motherfucker. Someone's feelin' all kinky and shit! Wants to put reins on this motherfucker and ride him like a hoofbeast? That what up, yeah?"

He groans and pinches your horn playfully. "First of all, I'm not the only kinky motherfucker in this room. Secondly, reins go on an animals face, not their horns. And Gamzee wwhat havve I told you about that filthy mouth?"

You stamp the finished joint out in the ashtray on the floor and laugh. "You love this filthy mouth and you fuckin' know it bro!" 

He leans down, running his tongue along your lips and pinching your horn again, harder this time. You gasp, a soft moan escaping your parted lips.

"That may be true...it does havve a nice vvareity of uses.."

"O-oh?" you pant.

"Mmmmhmm...I can think of a feww." He chuckles, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, twisting his hand on your horn. You moan into his mouth, bringing your hand to the back of his head, pushing yourself closer.

He nips at your lips and you suck his tongue, letting your sharp teeth glide teasingly over the sensitive organ. He lets his hand fall to your chin, resting his sharp nails against your skin, teasing you back. You continue like this for a few more minutes before he pulls away.

You know him well enough now to know that he really enjoys being praised, he likes knowing when he's made you feel good.

"Love kissin' on you bro.." You smile. "Feels hella nice and shit, you got some mad skill with that wicked tongue."

He smiles back at you. "Good, I'm glad. Let's movve this to my block, I havve a surprise for you."

You sit up slowly to avoid a head-rush, stretching you arms. "Ooooh a surprise? You know this motherfucker loves surprises!"

He stands, reaching out his hand, you take it and follow him.  
"I knoww you'll lovve this one."

His block looks pretty much like you'd expected it to, all style and flair, much like the seadweller himself. The walls and bedding were all shades of his color, he did admit to having a lot of trouble letting go of the past. You found yourself collecting a lot of purple things unconciously, so you couldn't blame him, that shit was ingrained deep.

The bed itself was large, too much so for one person. Unlike your own bed, it sat in a dark wooden frame. A plush comforter covered what looked like very soft sheets.

He sits down, patting the bed next to him, you sit.

"You wwanna see the surprise?"

"You know I do motherfucker!"

He moves to open his bedside table and pulls out an array of interesting things. A long strand of thick ribbon, is the first thing he lays on the bed, you figure that has to do with his earlier inquiry. He lays a riding crop down next to the ribbon, you hold in a chuckle.  
What was it you had said earlier about being ridden like a hoofbeast? It seemed relevant now. 

The last thing he sets down is a pair of lined leather cuffs. You run your hands over the plush lining, admiring the craftsmanship. The black leather is lined in a soft material that's of course, his color, the rings that hang from each side are gold, heavy and set well.

"These is hella nice motherfucker."

He looks at you happily. "You like them? I had them made just for you...after wwe talked about, you knoww, you being into havving your hands bound...you havve a lot of scars and regular leather wwould likely be uncomfortable for you."

You return his smile, running a hand along his jawline.

"I does, thank you bro. You's so sweet, always makin' sure I's comfy and shit." You bring your hand to the back of his head and pull him into a brief kiss.  
"I be appreciatin' all the good lovin' you lay on me, for real."

He kisses you again, deeply, it doesn't last long before he pulls away.

"Okay, enough talking..I wwanna havve fun wwith your surprise, clothes off, on your knees, noww!"

You jump to your feet and fling your shirt and pants off as quickly as you can, you haven't worn underwear in years, constricting bullshit it was, and situations like this made you glad for it.  
You lower yourself to your knees slowly, so he gets a nice view of your naked body before you're on the ground. You know he likes that. He sits on the edge of the mattress and removes his shirt, looking down at you, speaking in a commanding tone.

"Removve my pants slut, and be quick about it!"

He knows you well enough now to know that you love, and most definitely get off on being ordered around and humiliated. Something he was all too happy to help you indulge in. It was a need that fit perfectly with his need for praise and approval.

You remove his pants, quickly as ordered, you leave his underwear untouched, as you haven't been told to mess with them. It'll probably piss him off, but you're kind of aiming for that, he was rougher with you when he was angry.

He groans. "Dammit Gamzee, you cheeky bastard! Don't play coy, Underpants too!"

You chuckle and do as you're told, flashing him a defiant grin.

"Noww please me, slut." He grabs handfuls of your thick hair and pushes you into his groin. 

You moan and let your tongue loll out of your mouth, trailing it up the folds of his nook to his partly sheathed bulge, making sure he could feel your piercing, he always gushed about how much he loved it. 

He pants, pulling at your hair lightly as you take him into your mouth, teasing his nook with your fingers. You let a long digit slip inside him and his grip in your hair tightens.

"F-fuucck.." He cries out, rolling his hips into your hand. You let another finger slip inside him.

"Ww-what do you think you're doing slut? a-ahh you don't....you don't get to fuck me, it doesn't wwork that wway...s-shiiiit!" He trembles and shakes while he cums, panting he falls back to his bed.

You chuckle, crawling to the bed to lay next to him.

"Ain't never said I couldn't finger you bro, just that I couldn't put my bulge up in ya."

"You little shit...just..wwarn me next time." He huffs, clearing his throat. "You'vve pleased me wwell, noww it's time for your rewward."

He grabs the strand of ribbon, cupping your face gently in one hand as he runs it through the rings in your horns with the other, it's light and not uncomfortable. He kisses your wrists and hands softly as he buckles the cuffs onto you, motioning for you to turn over, he secures them to the posts of his large bed-frame.

"Since you did so wwell, I'll let you choose. Do you wwant the crop, or a bare hand slut?"

"How's about both motherfucker?"

"tsk.....I should'vve knowwn you'd be a greedy slut. Vvery wwell, you wwere good, you can havve wwhat you wwant."

Reaching back he strikes you hard with his bare hand, he never removes his rings, and he knows that you don't care, you like it more when they're on. The worse it hurt, the harder you'd get off in the end. He gives each cheek a good ten swats before reaching for the crop.

"Are you ready Gamz? Do you need a minute?"

You shake your head yes, then no. He runs a hand soothingly along your stinging ass cheeks, letting the tip of the riding crop trail behind it teasingly.

"Okay then, here wwe go. You wwill tell me wwhen you'vve had enough, understood slut?"

You nod. "Good boy." he croons, bringing the crop down across your ass, striking both cheeks, then one after the other. An experimental swat to your nook makes you squeal and moan. 

He carries on, repeating the pattern until you cry out. "E-enough!..." Your voice and your legs are shaking as he lays himself over you comfortingly. Letting his hands run from your shoulders down your sides and back again, kissing your neck softly.

"You wwith me Gamz? Howw do you feel?"

You've stopped shaking and your voice is steadier. "Yes..yeah, I'm with ya' bro. That was fuckin' amazin', thank you. We gonna play with this ribbon now or what?"

He scoffs. "Impatient as evver I see."

"You know it motherfucker!"

He pushes himself back to his knees, spreading your legs.

"I evver tell you I fucking lovve howw wwet you get wwhen I spank you?" He exclaims, running a finger teasingly over your swollen, dripping nook.

You gasp. "Y-yeah..I-I uh.. think so?"

"Wwell get used to hearing it, cause I fucking lovve it. Seriously Gamz..you're so sexy like this...moanin' in my bed, drippin' wwet...needin' me so bad.."

He lets his bulge glide over the folds of your nook, he knows you hate to be teased, that's why he does this. He wants you to need him worse than you need air.

"I bet you'd do wwhatever I wwant, long as you get this magnificent bulge up your unwworthy, slutty nook...wwouldn't ya'?"

You tremble, rolling your hips against him, trying to get all the friction you can.

"y-yesssssssss.."

"Fucking say it, slut." You hadn't even noticed that he'd grabbed a hold of the ribbon until he pulled it roughly. It felt even better than you'd imagined it would.

"a-aahhhshiit...f-fuuck..I-i'll...I-i'll do..fuckin..what..whatever you want..jus'...fill up my..my unworthy, slutty nook..with your...f-fuck m-magnificent bulge!"

"Close enough."

You're almost embarrassed by the pathetic whine that escapes you as he plunges inside you. You're so worked up from the foreplay your nook aches so good. He's so good, making you feel this good. You tell him so.

His free hand grips your hip, his claws digging into your skin stinging so wonderfully, the pressure and pain of your horns being pulled on is intense. His bulge stretches your nook so good,so full..it's almost overwhelming, all the sensations together, but you stay present, you don't want to miss a single feeling.

His pace is getting erratic and you know he must be close. He'd stopped trying to pull out awhile back, after you'd admitted how much you loved the feeling of his material inside you. You're getting close too, you can feel the muscles in your nook contracting.  
You zone back as he pulls your head back roughly by your horns, growling in your ear. "Cum for me, slut."

You do, hard and loudly. You're thankful that he lives alone.

Your nook is so sensitive just the feeling of him spilling inside you is enough to make you cum again, milking his bulge with your insides.

He pants as he slides off of you, taking a few moments to appreciate his handiwork, and watch his material leak from your overstimulated nook. And he claims he ain't a kinky motherfucker?

He moves to his bedside table, retrieving something from the drawer. Pulling out a wet-wipe, he cleans the material from your nook gently, using another to clean the welts on your ass. When he's done he removes your restraints, pulling you to his chest and wrapping you in the thick comforter from his bed.

"You did vvery well Gamz." He kisses your forehead softly. "Thank you."

You smile and nuzzle into his chest. "Thank you motherfucker, that was some grade-a fuckin'!"

He snorts. "You're ridiculous."

"Hey Gamz?"

"Mmmm?" You ask lazily, your lack of energy is starting to catch up to you.

"You gonna maybe..um..bake something tomorroww?"

"You want me to bro?"

"Yeah..I..I wwould like that."

"M'kay, make ya whatever ya want, my main motherfucker."

You drift to sleep with him stroking your hair softly. You're not really sure if there's no pity here anymore, but you don't really care. This shit is good.


End file.
